I Love You
by amyjane1200
Summary: "At some point you have to realize that some people can stay in your heart but not in your life -Anonymous" One-shot


**I LOVE YOU**

* * *

 _How did we get here?_ Her gaze casted over the piece of paper in front of her, eyes glistening with unshed tears as she asked her self the same question for what seemed like the thousandth time. _How did they get here?_ From two complete strangers that crossed paths, to two people that became hopelessly in love and now- to two people that have fallen out of love. She closed her eyes in attempt to compose herself and prevent the tears from flowing once again.

 _How did we get here?_ The question brought all the memories they both shared, both the good and the bad…

x

 _With eyes glossed with tears, she gripped her chest and sat down on the edge of their bed. She looked around their bedroom, her mind adjusting to the extremity of what they've become Her eyes darted to the shattered glasses on the floor, the broken furniture thrown against the wall. Tears ran down on her cheeks as her gaze moved to the man weeping silently on the floor._

 _Sitting on the floor he leaned against the door, listless and unable to move. The tears in his eyes were gone and what was left was pain and anguish. A small crease formed on his forehead as he continued staring at his wife, his expression remained unreadable as he fought the silent war of uncertainty and doubts in his mind._

 _'I love you, Misaki' he muttered, he walked towards her and kneeled down. His sudden confession left her speechless, the three words that used to send her heart into delighted frenzy suddenly caused her an incomprehensible pain. He held her hand and broke down into another fit of tears, 'but I cant do this anymore,' he whispered between sobs. She stiffened on her seat, she tilted his head and looked straight into his eyes, searching for any sign of deception. She let go of him and moved to grip her chest, feeling his words tearing its way to her barely beating heart._

 _x  
_

 _When did it all go wrong?_

Her trains of thoughts were interrupted by the knock on her door. Haru, her assistant poked her head in, sympathy was evident on her face.

"Mrs. Walker," Haru trailed off before giving her an apologetic smile, "Your lawyer is here,"

Misaki glanced at the untouched documents sitting on top of her table, "Let her in," she said in a small voice, she felt a sudden twinge in her chest.

Shizuko entered her office and shook her hands before taking the seat in front of her.

"Have you signed the papers yet?" Shizuko asked

"Not yet,"

"I know this is a hard decision for you but we have to finalize the papers and begin dividing your assets and properties," her voice was cold and indifferent. Misaki only nodded her head knowing full well that she was only doing her job, she couldn't let her personal feelings and thoughts affect her clients.

"I know," she replied in understanding but her face said other wise.

Shizuko carefully studied her, "I am going to ask you again. Do you want to go through with this?"

Her question caused another turmoil in her head. _Is there no way to fix this?_

5 wonderful years as a couple and 10 years into marriage was when they reached their breaking point. The spark they used to feel for each other gradually lost its light. Slowly, the arguments and misunderstandings became more frequent. The countless of nights they slept separately created a wide distance between them. They let their ego get the better of them, their attempt to be selfless, patient and understanding became impossible. And one day they both stopped trying.

 _What happened to us?_

She didn't realize she was staring at her desk in a daze until Shizuko cleared her throat. She looked up and despite the feeling of self-doubt and regrets clouding her judgement she tried her best to stand her ground, "I am sure,"

She reached for the pen and began writing her name on the bottom corner of the piece of paper that will end it all.

 _ **Misaki Ay**_ \- she paused midway and her hold on the pen tightened, she could feel her chest constricting in grief, her mind clouded with many questions and uncertainty. _Did I try enough? Could I still make it work?_

For months, it was a constant cycle of denial and hesitation, a false belief that maybe they could make it work again. But after many trials and attempts to save what they have left, she couldn't deny to herself anymore that her once perfect marriage was over..

With the last will she could muster, she let her mind dictate her despite the protest of her heart. After completing her signature, she quickly passed it to her lawyer, feeling a big lump in her throat. Before she realized it, a few tears ran down on her cheeks.

Shizuko's façade slightly wavered as she watched her with a furrowed eyebrow and sympathy, "Thank you, Misaki,"

She took a big sigh and composed herself once again, "We will meet with your husband and his lawyer tomorrow to discuss the arrangement,"

Once the door closed behind her, she finally let herself grieve and the sound of despair echoed in the room.

 _It is finally over_

 _-xxxx-_

 _( The Next Day)_

She rushed inside the building and met with Shizuko in front of the conference room

"Sorry my meeting ran a bit long," she tried to catch her breath.

"It's okay. Let's go in," Shizuko led the way inside while she lagged with heavy steps. Her mind was still filled with half-formed regrets, she walked inside and met his pools, the dull pain she thought was an aftermath of her broken heart, slowly grew and she was overwhelmed with sorrow and pain once again. She fought the urge to run to his arms and ask for another chance. _Maybe this time they could make it work?_ But she knew that there was nothing else they could do anymore. He forced a smile, the glint in his eyes showed that he was happy to see her but the playful light in his eyes was gone and it was almost like he was a different man. An empty and broken man was sitting in front of her and her heart ached even more.

"Good afternoon, shall we begin? " Shizuko took the seat opposite to Takumi's lawyer

"My client wants to make this simple and easy. He wants Misaki Ayuzawa to keep all the properties they bought after their marriage and she will be given a huge share in the Walker's corporation. He will also be giving their current house to Misaki and their daughter, Aimi Walker"

She looked at him in disbelief, "Takumi, you can't do this. I am not keeping all those properties you bought with your own money."

"I bought those properties for us, for you," she shook her head, memories of their past suddenly hitting her like a ton of bricks, "I built that house for our family and I promised you a good life," his eyes swelled with tears at the thought, "I want you to have everything and I want you and Aimi to live comfortably," he smiled

"Please, Misaki. I want to do this for you, this is my last wish as your husband," she broke away from his stare and nodded her head.

"Alright," Kanou passed the documents and they both signed it.

"How about the custody of the child?"

"We will have a joint custody," Misaki replied, "I want him to be involved as much as he wants. I don't want anything to change between the two of them,"

"We want the best for her," he said wiping the corner of his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I am glad that we dealt with this easily. I will submit these documents to the court today and if there's any changes we need to do just let us know," Kanou said

"Okay. We will book our next meeting after the judge makes the decision," Shizuko agreed

He stood up from his chair and glanced at Takumi, "You go ahead. Thank you,"

Both their lawyers vacated the room and they were left alone to deal with the harsh reality. They stayed in silent, both occupied with their own despair and guilt.

"Thank you for everything," she said before heading to the door. He walked around and stopped her from leaving.

"I love you, Misaki. I will always love you," he professed

She turned around and brought her hand to his left cheek "I love you," she whispered back. Despite the remaining feelings they have for each other it has reached the point that love wasn't enough to save them and their marriage anymore…. He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned to her touch, a tear fell on his cheeks and a small sob followed, seeing him in that state she could only look away and shed more tears.

He pulled her into a tight hug as they let their hearts cry out in each others arms, both never wanted to let go. She pulled him closer and placed a hand on his left chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart and his warmth for the last time. Carefully, he pulled away and reached for her face. His gaze fixated on her eyes, trying to memorize the beautiful amber color of her eyes. Despite the years that passed, her eyes remained the same, she was still the same girl he loved fifteen years ago, and it will forever be engraved in his heart. The pad of his thumb traced the corner of her mouth and he inched closer to touch her lips with his. A sweet, gentle and wistful kiss, a few seconds of bitter-sweet touch to last them a lifetime.

* * *

 **A/N:** I cant believe I actually finished writing this story. I had a very hard time writing this because I had some trouble conveying the proper emotions into words, I know I still have a long way to go so I hope that I did a decent job with this story and I am hoping that you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think in a review :))


End file.
